Updates
Figure I should start cataloging updates for this wiki, so people can keep up with changes. June 8th: Added a scan to Batgirl #54 in "Batgirl" in the "Appearances" section. June 6th: Added her African costume from the Robin/Spoiler special, as well as updating some of the history in "Costume" in the "Equipment" section. Also updated the Recent Developments List in the "Controversy" section. June 5th: Added "Bailey" "Brian" and "Efia" to the "Civilian Acquaintances" section along with information and pictures. Added "Katavi" to the "Enemies" section along with information and pictures. Added more information and a picture to "Dr. Leslie Thompkins" in the "Allies" section. Added a summary and quote to "Robin/Spoiler Special" in "Appearances". Added the Robin/Spoiler Special to "Cover Gallery" in the "Art" Section. Added some info about current events to "Profile" and updated "Tim Drake" in "Allies". Added Robin's #175 (I'm going to assume she's in it, if not, I'll take it down), 176 and 177 to "Appearances", along with the available information and cover art. June 4th: Added six scans to the "Robin/Spoiler Special" in "Appearances" Added both Raf and Ibanez's interpretations of Steph's costume to "Costume Gallery" and their Steph's to "Stephanie's Looks" in "Art." Also took the "Robin/Spoiler Special" off "upcoming events/appearances." June 1st: Added the "Robin: Violent Tendencies" TPB slated for November to the "Upcoming Events/Appearances" section. Added a "May" Section to "2008" in the News Archive with all the news from May. May 31st- Added six scans to Robin #44, Robin #80, three to Robin #40 and two more to Robin #107 in the "Appearances" section. Edited the quote on Robin #80 for accuracy. Added a quote to Robin #40. Added four peices of my mediocre fanart to "fanart" in the "Art" section. May 28th- Added Dr. Leslie Thompkins to the "Allies" section, under the heading "Non Heroes". Put in current info about her involvement with Steph and a link to her Wikipedia article. May 27th- Minor edits to Sin Fang and Violets sections and more infortmation added to Penguins in "Enemies". Added another picture to "Alfred Pennyworth" in the "Aliies" section. May 23rd- Added a "Upcoming events/appearances" section with all the, um, upcoming events and appearances. Added Gotham Underground #8 and Robin #184 to "Cover Gallery" in the "Art" section. May 22nd: Edited profile some more, added both pictures and information to "Violet" and "Sin Fang" in the "Enemies" section. Added Chris Batista's interpretation of Steph to "Stephanie's Looks" in the "Art" section. Updated the "Chronology" and added a very long summary and quote to "Robin #174" in the appearances section. May 21st: Major updating comes with Steph's ressurection. I edited her profile, "Tim Drake", "Bruce Wayne" and "Alfred Pennyworth" in the "Allies" section, and then edited "Crystal Brown" in the "Civilian Acquaintances section) added "Violet" and "Sin Fang" to the "Enemies" section, added scans to "Robin #174" in the appearances section, and also added the "Robin/Spoiler Special" and updated the "Controversy" section. May 7th: Added "Batman: Cataclysm" and "Batman: Joker's Last Laugh" to Trades in the Appearances section, along with the usual information. Added pics of Vince Giarrano, Rick Leonardi, Jeff Parker, Stefano Guadiano, Jim Calafiore, David Baldeon, Walter McDaniel and Dave Ross's interpretations of the Spoiler costume to the "Costume Gallery" subsection in the "Art" section. Fixed broken images in the "Costume Gallery" subsection in the "Art section and the "Costume" subsection in the "Equpiment" section. May 6th- Made minor grammatical edits to some profiles, Added more to both Cole's and Natalia Mitternacht's profile in "Civilian Acquaintances". In "Appearances" added every trade that I am aware Stephanie has appeared in to date, and the needed information for each page, including cover link, credits, release date, which issues are collected in the trade, and which issues Stephanie appeared in. I added the covers for the War Drums TPB and the latter two War Games TPB's to the "Covers" subsection in the "Art" section. May 2nd- Made so minor grammatical edits to the profile, also added Connor Hawke and Selena Kyle to the little list of Acquaintances there. Made technical edits as well, and added the specific issue of Batman where she died in "Important Events". Changed Cassandra's title to "Best friend". Added Solo #10 to the "Appearances" Section with appropriate information. May 1st- Added "April" to the "2008" section of the News Archive, containing the news released that month. Deleted February's news from the front page, it is archived in the "February" subsection of the "2008" section of the News Archive. April 28th- Edited the "Costume" section. Added current costume with commentary. As well as "Stats" on costume History. April 27th: Added some scans to Batman Family #2 in the "Appearances" section Added information about Steph's current motorcycle to the "Equipment" section. April 22nd: Added all the "Covers" with Stephanie on them released to this date to the cover section. Also got it formatted correctly thanks to some help from Uberfuzzy. Reincluded Bill's nickname to "Chronology". Added a summary to Robin #16 in the "Appearances" section April 21st: Added a "Covers" subsection to the "Art" section, and put all the Robin covers released so far that feature Stephanie in there. Also added Showcase '95 #5 and JLA: Welcome to the Working Week to the Appearances Section. Edited the quote on Robin #174 down a little. P.S. K9feline here. Updated the "Chronology" section to include the two above comics. April 20th: Added Robin #50, #125 and YJ #49 to the "Appearances" section April 17th: Updated the "Controversy" section with recent events. April 16th: Added Robin #173 to the appearance section, complete with scans, summary, quote, and credits. Added #174 too, containing just the solicit info until it comes out. April 15th: K9feline makes an awesome chronology page for Steph. I do some very minor editing, merely fixing a broken link and taking out Bill's nickname (it's amusing and true, but I'm worried it could get us in trouble. *is paranoid*) Also explained that War Games got a generally bad reaction from the fanbase, so the "bad Bat Crossover" could be justified. Thanks so much, K9! April 13th: Edited Cluemaster's section to put the correct number of the issue of Suicide Squad he appeared in. Also added a "March" section to the 2008 section of the New Archives. April 11th: Added picture to "Alfred Pennyworth" April 10th: Added an "Alfred Pennyworth" subsection to the allies section. April 8th: Updated Ives section of the "Civilian Acquaintances" to include his last name. Also added a picture. Added a better picture to Cole's section there as well. Also made note of his full name and which issue I finally remembered it was in. Also added a picture to Firefly in the "Enemies" section. Added a summary to Robin #5 and put a link to "Reviews" on the bottom of the "Appearances" list. March 31st: Added summaries to Young Justice #30, #54 and Teen Titans #13. March 30, 2008: Managed to get another scan uploaded to Gotham Underground #2. Added quote to Robin #92, #107, #116, #170-172. Also added quotes to Gotham Underground #3 and #4. Added old Bill Willingham interview to the "Interviews" section. Did some editing to the "History" section of Steph's Profile and added a "Skills" notation. March 29, 2008: Added Even Robins to the external links. Added scan to Robin #172. Added "fanart" subsection to the art section, and some of my own meager drawings. Reuploaded the really gross bloodyanddead!Steph picture in the controversy section. I'm not fond of it myself, but it's the only contribution someone who is not me has ever made to this wiki (well, that and the page breaks)so I'll keep it there. Fixed broken links for "Tim Drake" and "Connor Hawke" sections. March 28, 2008: Added summaries for Robin 170-172 and scans for 170 and 171 (172 scan wouldn't load for some reason...will try again later) Added summaries for Gotham Underground 2-6, scan to #2 (other one wouldn't load) and scans to #4. All other scans wouldn't load. Also added scans to all Birds of Prey issues. March 26, 2008: Added recent interview with Chuck Dixon to the "Interviews" section. March 20th, 2008: Added "Gotham Underground" to the "Appearances" section and did cover and credits for issues 2-6. Also added Robin 170-172 to the "Robin" section, with credits and covers. March 19th, 2008: Did some major updating on the "Enemies" section. Added "Firefly" and "Ratcatcher" to the list, updated Penguin's section to include information about some current events in Gotham Underground and corrected a typo with issue numbers, fixed some errors in the Baffler's section and added his appearance in Spoiler/Huntress #1. March 18th, 2008: Updated news archives by adding a "2008" section including a January and February section presently. March 5th, 2008: Added a quote to "Gotham Knights #22" February 22nd, 2008: Made a minor edit to the Controversy section, updating the "Recent Developments" list slightly. Added summaries to "Detective Comics" #648 and #649 in the "Appearances section". February 9th, 2008: Edited the summaries for Batman Family #2, Batgirl #54, #72 and #73 for greater accuracy. Also added quotes to Batman Family #2 and Batgirl #54. February 7th, 2008: Added summaries to Batgirl #54, #61, #62, Batman Family #2 (Probably a bit inaccurate, will edit it later) and Birds of Prey #39, #40, and #42 in the "Appearances" section. February 4th, 2008: Updated "Controversy" Section by adding to the description and adding a list of "Small Victories" concerning the recent developments with Stephanie. Did some minor grammar editing to the "Profile" section and added Robin #170 and Gotham Underground #2 to the "important events in history" list. Added a quote to Teen Titans #13 and Robin #130. Added "Updates" subsection to News Archives. February 3rd, 2008- Added "Advertisements" subsection to the "Media" Section. Finally got around to reuploading pictures for the "Games" Section February 1st, 2008- Added "Media" Section, complete with "Interviews" and "Articles" subsection